1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a submergence detecting device that detects a submergence state to protect electronic components.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, JP-A-2011-107096 is known as a conventional technology. A water intrusion detection sensor described in JP-A-2011-107096 includes a flat block-shaped insulating base placed within a container and a sensor section maintained by an insulating pressing member on a side surface of the base. The sensor section has a structure in which a plurality of sheets are layered. The sensor section is composed of a base sheet, electrode sheets bonded to both surfaces of the base sheet, and protective sheets bonded to the outer surface of the electrode sheets. Four sensor sections are respectively disposed on the four sides of the base. When water placed on an inspection surface on the top surface of the base increases and spreads to the four sides, thereby coming into contact with a sensor section, the water intrusion detection sensor detects that the sensor section is being exposed to water by detecting a difference in voltage change.
In an instance in which water has infiltrated the container, the water intrusion detection sensor is not structured to detect water infiltration some time prior to water infiltration of an electronic component to be protected. Therefore, the water intrusion detection sensor may not be capable of ensuring the safety of the electronic component before the electronic component is exposed to water.
Therefore, a submergence detecting device is desired that is capable of detecting a water infiltration state from a position away from an component to be protected from submergence, and ensuring the safety of the electronic component.